terrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
As you adventure around the land of TERRIS, you will come across many different types of creatures. Some of these creatures will be friends and allies while others will seek to attack you. If you choose to fight these creatures, you will find that you gain experience points and the chance to earn treasure. The monsters are constantly spawning and replenishing their lairs. When you clear a cavern section of monsters, you might well find the caverns fully populated again within a short while! Note also, that there are random encounters which are based upon which part of TERRIS you are adventuring in; there are lair or fixed encounters which are always in the same place. Quests are often based on slaying lair creatures. One of the most fun aspects of TERRIS is discovering secret or hard to reach lairs! You have a KILL LIST that tracks all the monsters you have slain in the land. You can access your kill list by typing KL. Monster List A Absorbtion Beast Absorbtion Demon Accountant Acid Slug Alchemist Alona, Priestess of Light Anaconda Ancient Giant Ancient Gondolier Ancient Old Man Ancient Woman Animated Poison Ivy Ape Astral Mage Azaal Dracon Fighter Azaal Dracon Mage Azaal Dracon Necromancer Azaal Dracon Soldier Azaal Dracon Spector Azaal Dracon Spell Leecher Azaal Dracon Swordcaster Azaal Dracon Warlock Azaal Dracon Warrior Azaal Dracon Wight Azaal Dracon Yearling Azaal Dracon Zelot Azaal Shadow Dracon B Baal Dracon Fighter Baal Dracon Guard Baal Dracon Scout Baal Dracon Soldier Baal Dracon Spector Baal Dracon Spell Leech Baal Dracon War Mage Baal Dracon Warrior Baal Dracon Wight Baal Dracon Zelot Baby Spider Ball of Teeth Banderlang Bandit Leader Banrog Demon Barn Owl Baronial Guard Baronial Servant Bat Battle Armored Camel Battle Fury Battle Hag Battle Harpy Battle Hydra Battle Hydra Drone Battle Hydra Guard Bealor Demon Bear Bear Cub Beast Beltiz Demon Slug Berserk Formorian Berserk Golem Big, Nasty Goose Black Ant Black Gargoyle Black Jaguar Black Moon Blade Bane Black Moon Guard x4 Black Moon Guard Beast Black Moon Mage Bane Black Moon Priest x5 Black Moon Slime Patch Black Moon Tutor Black Mosquito Black Ooze Black Thorn Cultist Black Moon Geomancer Black Widow Spider Blade Spider Bladed Devil Blood Clan Mage Blood Clan Orc Blood Clan Thug Blood Clan Warlock Blood Crone Blood Fury Blood Soaked Guard Bloodbeast Bloodhawk Bloodworm Blue Bird Blue Jay Blue Mosquito Blue Slime Boar Bog Imp Bog Lizard Bone Beast Bone Devil Bone Elemental Bounty Hunter Br Bronze Colossus Bubbling Fungus Bunny Butterfly C Captain of Justice's Guard Carnivorous Fanworm Caterpillar Catfish Cave Beast Cave Elemental Cave Mite Champion Efreeti Chimera Chocolate Teddy ! Cinder Beast Cinder Elemental Clan Razorback Archer Clan Razorback Captain Clan Razorback Orc Clan Razorback Orc Berserker Clawed Formorian Clay Elemental Clay Golem Cleric of Doomagan Cleric of Turag Clerk Cloud Dragon Cloud Elemental Coal Elemental Cobra Copper Elemental Coyote Crazed Kobold Crazed Mother Perch Crazed Orc Creeper Devil Crested Formorian Crocodile Croft's Royal Guard Crone Crooked Spear Captain Crooked Spear Looter Crooked Spear Orc Berserker Crooked Spear Wayrunner Crystal Beast Crystal Dragon Cultist Cultist of Doomagan Cyclops D Daemon Guard Daemon Necromancer Dagger Witch Dark Elf Archer Dark Elf Captain Dark Elf Commander Dark Elf Elder x2 Dark Elf Female, Clan Und Dark Elf Huntress Dark Elf Leader Dark Elf Outcast Dark Elf Sorceress Dark Elf Warrior Dark Elf, Clan Und Dark Elf, Clan Urd x2 Dark Gondolier Dark Troll Dark Wing Deadly Slime Deadly Thorns Deamon Child Deamon Fighter Deamon Guard Deamon Knight Deamon Mage Deamon Servant Deamon Soldier Deamon Trainee Deamon Wizard Deamon Woman Death Death Crone Death Dragon Death Fury Death Hag Death Knight Death Snail x2 Death Witch Death's Zealot Deep Clan Spector Deep Elf Fighter Deep Elf Guard Deep Elf Raider Deep Elf Scout Deep One x2 Depraved Duerger Devardec Infantry Archer Devardec Infantry Commander Dirt Elemental Dirty Slave Dirty Slug Do Not Use Dolphin Doomagan Fire Dragon Doomagan Ogre Doomagan Orc Doomagan Troll Doomagan Wyvern Dragon x2 Dragon Spawn of Flamebright Dragon Spider Dragon Turtle Dragons Front Claw Dragons Rear Claw Dragons Tail Dragon-kin Smith Dread Orc Sister Dread Orc Swordwife Dread Orc Witch Drone of Death Drunk Customer Drunken Frost Giant Duerger Archer Duerger Arms Master Duerger Assassin Duerger Berserker Duerger Blaster Duerger Captain Duerger Child Duerger Crone Duerger Fisherman Duerger General Duerger Guard Duerger Hunter Duerger King Duerger Master Archer Duerger Merchant Duerger Miner x3 Duerger Sergeant Duerger Slaver Duerger Slave x2 Duerger Soldier Dungeon Spider Dungeon Spider Queen Dwarf Dwarf Guard Dwarf Priest Dwarven Tunnel Dog Dwarven Warlord E Efreeti Elder Elder Dragon Elder of Light Electric Eel Elemental of Hate Elemental of Spite Elf Child Elf Dog Elf Elder Elf Warrior Elf Woman Elite Guard Elite Guardsmen Elven Necromancer Envoy of Doomagan Erdelementar Erenon Defender Erenon Dream Caster Erenon Enchanter Erenon Slayer Erenon Tribe Master Ern, The Mountain Giant King Eryda, The Dark Shaman Escaped Rabbit Ettin Ettin Leader Evil Stone Giant Eye Demon F Fairy Fanged Formorian Fear Elemental Female Troll Fen Snake Fen Snake Mother Ferret's Shadow Fire Beast Fire Demon Fire Dragon Fire Giant Fire Giant Advisor Fire Giant Archer Fire Giant Blacksmith Fire Giant Captain Fire Giant Cook Fire Giant Corporal Fire Giant Female Fire Giant Guard Fire Giant Maid Fire Giant Sergeant Fire Giant Shaman Fire Giant Warlord Fire Giant Warrior Fire Giant Youth Fire Spider Fire Titan First Mate Flail Beast Flame Bat Flame Demon Flame Elemental Flame Mite Flaming Skeleton Flaming Skull Flesh Elemental Flesh Golem Fluzazark Demon Kin Flying Viper Foam Elemental Fog Elemental Fog Giant Fog Giant Ambassador Fog Giant Archer Fog Giant Captain Fog Giant Female Fog Giant Guard Fog Giant Hound Fog Giant Necromancer Fog Giant Shaman Fog Giant Youth Forest Dragon Forest Elemental Forge Elemental Forlorn Child Formorian Formorian Outrider Formorian Nightblade Formorian Scout Formorian Screecher Fox Freezing Jelly Friendly Pup Frost Giant Frost Giant Female Frost Giant Fighter Frost Giant Hound Frost Giant Hunter Frost Giant Trapper Frost Giant Youth Frost Mite Fury G Gackle Demon Gargle Gloop Gargoyle Pup Gatekeeper Geist General Trallik Ghillian Ghost of The House Ghostly Captain Ghoul Ghoul Lord Giant Anemone Giant Battle Hydra Giant Berserker Giant Centipede Giant Crayfish Giant Frog x2 Giant Griffon Giant Hydra x2 Giant Komodo Dragon Giant Maggot Giant Moth Giant Mystral Hydra Giant Pyro Hydra Giant Rat Giant Red Dragon Giant Scorpion Giant Slime Giant Slime Beetle Giant Slug Giant Snap Turtle Giant Spider Giant Tiger Giant Wasp Gibathax, A Greater Devil Gnome Lass Gnome Merchant Goat Goblin Goblin Boss Goblin Champion Goblin King Goblin Shaman Golden Butterfly Golden Rooster Goldfinch Gondolier Gore Lord Fangugh Gorilla Great Drake Greater Battle Hydra Greater Bladed Devil Greater Bone Devil Greater Creeper Devil Greater Earth Elemental Greater Fire Elemental Greater Hunger Devil Greater Hydra Greater Mystral Hydra Greater Pyro Hydra Greater Spine Devil Greater Water Elemental Green Gargoyle Green Mosquito Grey Gargoyle Grim Reaper Grizalt Demon Lord Grizzly Bear Grizzly Bear Cub Guard Dog Guard Guardian x2 Guardian of Pragma Guardian of Zir Guild Elder x3 Guild Sage Guild Trader H Hag Halfling Elder Handmaiden of Dread Handmaiden to Takara Harpy Hag Harpy Scout Harpy Wing Leader Hedgehog Hell Hag Hill Giant Hill Giant Ambassador Hill Giant Archer Hill Giant Captain Hill Giant Cook Hill Giant Corporal Hill Giant Female Hill Giant Guard Hill Giant Maid Hill Giant Shaman Hill Giant Warlord Hill Giant Warmonger Hill Giant Warrior Hill Giant Youth Hob Goblin Hob Goblin Captain Hound of Hell Huge Giant x2 Huge Golden Goose Huge Guard Dog Huge Ice Lizard Hummingbird Hunger Devil Hydra x2 Hydra Drone Hydra Guard Hydra Hive Mother Hydra Hive Mouse Hydra Spawn I Ice Demon Ice Dragon Ice Mage of Frostfall Ice Troll Ifrit Iguanadon Ikunanax, A Greater Devil Imp Infernal Demon Spawn Infernal Elf Mercinary Infernal Elf Sellsword Infernal Elf Warrior Infernal Fire Dragon Infernal Giant Infernal Guard Infernal Hulk Infernal Wyvern Infernalist Priest Infernalist Seer Infernalist Zealot Inferno Elemental Insane Duerger Iron Crone Iron Elemental Iron Golem Iron Hag Iron Harpy Ith'lass, The Queen J Jann Jungle Dragon K Kelanax, A Greater Devil Kitty Knight of Devardec Kobold Kobold King Kodiak Bear Kzelt Apprentice to Varnius L Laraz Wraith Lord Large Blue Gargoyle Large Hunting Dragon Large Rat Largest Hound x3 Lava Beast x2 Lava Elemental Lava Fiend Leech Leprechaun Child Leprechaun Guard Leprechaun Slave Lesser Infernalist Lesser Kraken Lesser Water Elemental Lessor Black Moon Guard x3 Lich Lich Lord Liche Lion Little Girl Lizard King Lizard Man Lizard Man Shaman Lord Erfet Lord Haylich Lord Warruk Lost Beachcomber Luftelementar Lumber Beast Lupius, The Gargoyle King M Mad Abbott Mad Cook Mad Cow Mad Crone Mad Fury Mad Gull Mad Hag Mad Monk Mad Polar Bear Mad Witch Mad Wizard Mage Spider Maggot Maggot Queen Magma Elemental Magma Monster Manathax, A Greater Devil Manticore Market Woman Marsh Dragon Marsh Giant Marsh Giant Ambassador Marsh Giant Captain Marsh Giant Female Marsh Giant Guard Marsh Giant Hound Marsh Giant Prince Marsh Giant Shaman Marsh Giant Trainee Marsh Giant Warrior Marsh Giant Youth Marsh Hag Marsh Witch Master Earth Elemental Master Fire Elemental Master of Hounds Master Thief Max Mercenary Mercenary Captain Mercenary Lieutenant Mercenary Sergeant Merchant Merfolk Guard Metal Elemental Metallic Dragon Minnow Minor Air Elemental Minor Earth Elemental Minor Fire Elemental Minor Water Elemental Minotaur Archer Minotaur Champion Minotaur Invoker Minotaur Swordsman Mist Dragon Mithril Armed Trebuchet Mithril Crone Mithril Fury Mithril Golem Mithril Hag Monk Moon Crone Moon Hag Moose Mote of Light Mountain Giant Mountain Giant Ambassador Mountain Giant Blacksmith Mountain Giant Bowman Mountain Giant Child Mountain Giant Climber Mountain Giant Female Mountain Giant Guard Mountain Giant Handmaiden Mountain Giant Healer Mountain Giant Hound Mountain Giant Hunter Mountain Giant Scout Mountain Giant Servant Mountain Giant Warlord Mountain Gorilla Mouse Mouther Mud Elemental Musk Zombie Muskrat Mystral Hydra Mystral Hydra Drone Mystral Hydra Guard N Nasty Spider x2 Needle Hag Needle Witch Nerak, Spirit Blade of Zir! Night Fury Night Hag Night Harpy Novice Novice Arcanist O Ocean Elemental Ocelot Octopus Ogai, Slime Lord Ogre Ogre Champion Ogre Child Ogre Guard Ogre King Ogre Shaman Ogre Slave Old Cat Old Deamon Woman Old Man Openthax, A Greater Devil Orc Captain Orc Child Orc Council Orc General Orc King Orc Mother Orc Sergeant Orc Shaman x2 Orc Slave Orc Slave Master Orc Soldier Orc Swordsman Ornepede P Page Paxathus The Red Dragon Peacock Peahen Perch Pet Bear Pink Mosquito Pirate Pirate Captain Pit Viper Plague Hag Plague Harpy Plague Witch Pond Snapper Poor Farmer Pragma Necromancer Prarie Dog Priest of Doomagan Priest of Dread Priest of Turag Priestess Priestess of Fate Priestess of The Sea Purple Pudding Pyro Hydra Pyro Hydra Drone Pyro Hydra Guard Pyro Hydra Mite Q Queen R Rabid Bat Raccoon Rain Elemental Raptor Rattlesnake Red Ant Red Eagle Guard x2 Red Eagle Lieutenant Red Eagle Soldier Red Eagle Sorcerer Red Eagle Squire Red Eagle Wizard Red Fanged Eagle Red Gargoyle Red Hen Red Mosquito Red Slime Relocov, The Dark Elf Archer River Elemental Robin Rock Elemental Rock Giant Rogue Ruffian Rulzar Soul Eater Runic Golem Rust Hag Rust Witch Rusty Golem S Saber-Tooth Tiger Sad Old Woman Salamander Sand Devil Scalding Asp Scaled Behemoth Scaled Fomorian Scar Crone Scar Hag Scavenger Scholar Schleim School of Piranha Scribe Scylla Sea Elemental Seahorse Seraph Guard Seraph Mage Seraph Shaman Seraph Student Seraph Warrior Servant Servitor Demon Shadow Shadow Wraith Shaman of Turag Shanna, Spirit Blade of Zir! Sherabas The Spider Sirci Skeletal Hydra Skeletal Warrior Skeleton Skeleton King Skitter Demon Slate Beast Slave Slave Master Slave Troll Slaver Beast Slime Slime Cube Small Boy Small Goose Small Gosling Small Scorpion Small Worm Smoke Elemental Smuggler Smuggler Leader Snake Sneaky Ferret Snotler Bowman Snotler Champion Snotler Shaman Snow Spirit Snow Titan Snow Trollkin Snowhawk Snowy Owl Sorcerer of Doomagan Sorceress of Tranos Soul Stealer Spark Elemental Spawn Spectre Spectre Lord Spider x2 Spiderling Spiked Formorian Spiked Giant Ambassador Spine Backed Devil Spirit x5 Spiritual Hag Splinter Beast Spotted Slug Spray Elemental Sprite Elder Sprite Guard Squid Squire Squirrel Stalker Beast Steam Dragon Steam Hulk Steam Shadow Steel Crone Steel Fury Steel Hag Stegosaurus Stinging Jelly Stone Elemental Strangle Vines x2 Stream Elemental Strella, The Fire Giant Queen Strelleg, The Fire Giant King Striped Dog Stubby Dwarf Sulpher Elemental Surly Youth Swamp Hag Swamp Witch Swan Swarm of Mosquitoes Swarm of Mud Wasps Swift Hunting Dragon T T-Rex Taklar Demon Spawn Tangle Vines x2 Tentacle The Great Wyvern The Ragnarvurm Thief Thorn Beast Thorn Giant Three Headed Giant Tiger Tiger Shark Town Guard Tower Guard x2 Townsperson Tree Frog Triceratops Troll x4 Troll Champion Troll Elder Troll King Troll Outlaw Troll Queen Troll Shaman Trollkin Tumbleweed Tunnel Creeper Tunnel Hulk Turag's Chosen Bowman Turag's Chosen Orc Turag's Chosen Warrior Turpin Turtle Tutarlak Demon Toad Twilight Commander Twilight General U Undead Dragon Unicorn Urakim Dracon Scout V Valley Giant Valley Giant Bowman Valley Giant Captain Valley Giant Female Valley Giant Warmonger Valley Giant Warrior Vampire Vampire Bat Vampire Lord Vapor Bat Vapor Swarm Vapour Elemental Venus Fly Trap Viper x2 Volcanic Elemental Vulture W Wandering Bard War Fury War Galleon of Doomagan x2 War Hag War Harpy War Witch Augham Warlock Guard Warlock Outcast Warrior Guard Warrior of Doomagan Wasp Champion Wasp Drone Wasp Servant Wasp Spawn Waspwarrior Waspwizard Water Dragon Water Imp Water Skimmer Water Sprite Water Whirl Water Wraith Waterwhorl Wavemaster Wavemistress Weevil White Bear White Gargoyle White Mosquito White-Tip Sharp Wild Boar Wild Dog Wild Formorian Wild Saurian Berserker Wild Saurian Bowman Wild Saurian Chieftan Wild Saurian Crocodile Rider Wild Saurian Frogrider Wild Saurian Skirmisher Wild Saurian Spearman Wild Saurian Warrior Wildschwein Winter Bat Witch Doctor Wizard of Devardec Wolf x2 Wolverine x2 Worshiper Wounded Azaal Dracon Wounded Baal Dracon Wounded Gargoyle x2 Wounded Ice Mite Wounded Ogre Wounded Yeti Wraith x2 Wraith Lord Wyvern X Y Yeti Young Dwarf Young Poet Young Recruit Young Shephard Young Woman Z Zagrat Imparness Zir's Apprentice Zombie x4 Zombie Captain Zombie Guard